1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology covering a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology has been known which utilizes an ink cartridge (simply referred to as a “cartridge”) containing an ink, as the technology supplying the ink, one example of a liquid, to a printer, one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. The cartridge includes a liquid containing unit for containing the ink and a liquid supply portionliquid supply portion for supplying the ink in the liquid containing unit to the printer. In the liquid supply portionliquid supply portion, one end communicates with the liquid containing unit and the other end forms a liquid supply port which is open (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,735,983 and 7,938,523).
The cartridge disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,735,983 and 7,938,523, in some cases, for example, is likely to receive shocks during transportation, which causes the ink inside the liquid containing unit to leak out from the cartridge before use. If the ink leaks out from the cartridge, there are a lot of disadvantages. For example, there is a possibility that an amount of the ink which users can use may decrease. In addition, there is a possibility that the ink may smear on the users, the printer, or a printing medium. Such a disadvantage, without being limited to the cartridge for the printer, is a common issue to the liquid container used in the liquid ejecting apparatus.